


Distraction

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Mellowcreep)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Top Keith (Voltron), im supposed to be writing like 50 bb fics instead i write hunk riding keith, soft top keith bc hes never topped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowcreep/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Hunk doesn't really like being ignored; I mean, who does?





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackberry_peachx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/gifts).



> alright this is all midnightpeachv's fault, they posted this idea then they posted ART and im gay for bottom hunk on the highkey, my hand was forced okay
> 
> the beautiful art omg pls check this out https://midnightpeachv.tumblr.com/post/166789179207/break-time-just-as-promised

“Ready to pack up for the night?” Keith almost didn’t recognize that he was being spoken to, the words going in one ear and out the other. He’d been intent on scrubbing every speck of grime from a disassembled piston, pulled from the engine that he’d been working on all day, focused to the point of tuning everything else around him out.

“Yeah, sure. Just...gimme a minute.” He murmured, scrubbing the rag across the worn metal in an attempt to remove spots of rust. Hunk put the toolbox he’d been rearranging back on the shelf behind him and closed it off before turning back to Keith, still adamantly cleaning. Whenever they were slow he always seemed to zero in on one task and refusing to budge until he was done. In a way, it was really cute and he loved it, but he’d been at the same engine for _hours_ now, barely uttering a word. 

Hunk wasn’t really needy or jealous...alright, that was a lie, but he was good at managing it. He knew how to not let his actions reflect what he was feeling, especially if it was something less-than-positive. And his boyfriend hadn’t spoken to him nearly all day, hadn’t even taken a lunch with him, just sat fixated on cleaning out this one engine piece by piece. It looked great, he was doing amazing work like always, but now he felt just a tad ignored.

Moving to turn off the “open” sign, Hunk sighed softly, the sound expanding into a yawn as he began turning things off. One by one he hit switches, watching the shop’s lighting dim to a soft glow, the only light over Keith’s work table where he was still busy. He hadn’t even looked up at the change in lights, just kept his head bowed, hair tied back and out of his face. 

Something in the back of his head urged him to just leave without Keith, that he’d get home eventually and then they could sit around watching TV and cuddling. He needed a shower anyway, feeling way too greasy for the amount of work he’d done for the day. Hunk tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, grimacing at how dirty the white fabric had become so easily. Nothing some bleach couldn’t fix, though.

Hunk began to walk towards the back door, thinking of what he’d tell Keith as he left when an idea sprang into his head. Oh, _that_ would get his attention for sure. He took a quick glance around the workshop, making sure all the windows were closed as well as both doors before he turned to face Keith’s back, a smile on his lips. 

Taking a step forward, Hunk’s hands moved to his belt, undoing his jeans as he walked up behind Keith. He let them hit the floor and stepped right out of them, feeling his pulse surge with adrenaline and anticipation. He had to stop to tug his boxers off, dropping them to the ground a few paces ahead of his pants and just a couple steps from Keith’s desk. Hunk took those last few strides and braced his hands against the back of the chair his partner sat in, leaning in to press a kiss to Keith’s neck.

“That’s comin’ along nice.” He murmured against his skin, smiling at how he could see the color spread across Keith’s cheeks, reaching the tips of his ears. His hands paused over the piston, the rag clenched in his left hand and his gaze still pointed down at it. He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

“Yeah, just a few more pieces to finish up; I shouldn’t be long.” Hunk felt himself pout, sending a glare at the nearly spotless machinery. That wasn’t the answer he wanted right now. Moving closer, Hunk slung his arms over Keith’s shoulders, giving him a loose embrace from behind.

“Can’t you finish that tomorrow, though?” Hunk whined, making a face into the crook of his neck as Keith shook his head. 

“I mean why not finish it right now? Got nothin’ better to do, especially since I’m already so far into it.” He could feel Keith’s pulse thrumming in his neck as he pressed another teasing kiss there, grinning at his words. That was as good of an opportunity as he was gonna get at this point.

Hunk sat up and grabbed onto the back of Keith’s chair, turning him to the left enough that he wasn’t fully facing his desk. There was a noise of protest and the clatter of metal on the table as his work was abandoned. Keith’s mouth was open like he was about to scold Hunk, but any and all words died on his tongue the moment he saw his boyfriend. His mouth, however, remained open in shock.

“Nothin’ better to do?” Hunk’s tone was mockingly playful, a hand on his hip while the other stayed on Keith’s chair in case he tried to turn away quickly. That hand slid down over Keith’s chest as he took in his shock, certain that he had all of his attention. Keith swallowed heavily, fingers clenched in the oil-stained rag as his flush grew darker. He took a glance back, noting the trail of clothing leading to his workspace before turning back to Hunk with a smile.

“O-oh, on second thought…” He wheezed, wringing at the towel in his hand. Hunk couldn’t help but laugh at the change in demeanor, admiring the way Keith’s eyes roamed over his body as he bit his lip. God, he was so cute and so easy to read. Hunk leaned in and pressed a brief kiss to his lips, moving to kiss down to his jaw.

“I mean, if you’re _busy_ we can wait til we get home, but I think you’ve been workin’ hard all day and deserve a...reward.” He was practically purring his words to Keith, hand creeping down to cup his crotch. Definitely hard. He watched Keith drag his teeth across his bottom lip, breathing coming out in a stutter. 

He reached forward and tugged at Hunk’s shirt, trying to guide him into his lap. Keith splayed his other hand across his bare hip, letting his nails rake over the skin as Hunk gasped into his ear. Whoa, this was something new. Granted he was more than into it, but Keith was never this...assertive. It wasn’t really his thing, knew he was trying to act intimidating, and it was working well. With how turned on Hunk was, it worked _very_ well.

“Well, I was working hard, but I was interrupted. Maybe you should make it up to me?” Keith’s voice had gotten raspy with lust, dropping in pitch the way it did when he was turned on. Hunk settled one knee on the chair next to Keith’s legs, leaning in to kiss him once again before pulling back again. 

Keith followed Hunk out of his seat, clinging to the stained shirt as he kissed back. Hunk’s hand slid up into his hair, tempted to pull the ponytail loose but also all too eager to suck hickeys into the exposed skin on his neck. He pulled back from their kiss for a moment, breathing slightly labored as he tugged on Keith’s arm, guiding them both clumsily to the floor. Keith laughed softly but followed, kneeling and quickly undoing his jeans. 

“Wait...shit, do you have lube?” Keith murmured, tugging his jeans down enough that he could stroke his cock. Hunk’s eyes followed his hands with an empty smile while he tried to think of where he had lube. Of course he had some, that wasn’t a question; they fucked in the shop enough that it had become a necessity to keep some around. The issue was where the fuck he’d put it after the last time they’d used it. 

Hunk groaned as he stood back, making his way across the shop to his desk. The first drawer had tools, the second drawer papers and office supplies, the third drawer--oh, there it is. Mentally cheering, Hunk grabbed up the small bottle and made his way back to Keith, settled on his back and propped up on his elbows with his jeans around his upper thighs. He gave Hunk a flirty smile as he sank to his knees again.

Keith stuck his hand out to take the lube only to get a teasing finger wag. Fine by him; he was more than happy to have Hunk finger him open instead. He began to tug his jeans down further when Hunk lubed up his fingers, a smile tugging at his lips just watching him and the way he moved, the muscles that flexed with every gesture of his. His smile faltered, however, when the two fingers didn’t move towards him.

Shock and excitement coursed through him as he watched Hunk push one, then two fingers inside of himself with a soft groan. Holy fuck, was he gonna top? They’d never done it like that before, but now his heart was racing with anticipation. He was going to fuck Hunk and he was gonna make sure it was amazing, wanted to see his face and the way his body bowed and arched under his touches. Fresh pulses of arousal shot through him, making his dick twitch in anticipation as he watched Hunk finger himself.

“Wanted to switch it up.” Hunk breathed, burying the second finger inside of himself with a stifled moan. “And you seem to be into that idea too...or am I reading you wrong? We can switch back if you want?” Keith sat up further to watch the fingers disappear inside of Hunk’s hole over and over, saw the way they spread him open slowly but surely and god if it wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever seen in his _life_ then he didn’t know what was.

Once again, he was hyperfocused and nearly missed Hunk speaking. Damn it.

Keith blinked a few times, confusion on his face as he registered his words. Switch back? And not see Hunk fall apart under his fingertips, not be in control for once? As if. Keith sat up and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his partner’s lips once again. This one was slower than before, deeper and more passionate as he grabbed Hunk by the hair, tugging at it as he crawled forward and closer to Keith.

“This is good, keep going.” He gasped against Hunk’s lips, smiling as he settled down right above Keith’s crotch. He gave a shy smile, eyes flickering between Hunk’s face, his dick, and the fingers in his ass that kept him making those soft noises. God, he might become addicted to this if he was allowed to do it more. “I’m not much of a top though, so go easy on me.” 

Now Hunk was the one smiling. He pulled his fingers out of his ass with a soft groan, reaching back for the lube once again as he wiped the leftover lube on Keith’s cock. He squeezed more lube onto his erection, giving it a few encouraging strokes and watching his face, watched the way his hips jumped at the initial contact. Hunk settled down in Keith’s lap, grinding back against his dick lazily and giving him a teasing smile.

“Don’t worry babe, I got it.” His voice trembled slightly as he lifted his hips, gripping Keith’s dick in his hand as he moved over it. He could feel the head spreading him open, hole clenching at the feeling and stomach fluttering with anticipation. Keith’s lips parted in a soft groan as Hunk rocked back slowly, sinking down onto his cock with a broken moan and quivering thighs.

They both sat there for a moment, breathing heavily and making soft noises of pleasure. Hunk moved to brace his hand against the floor next to Keith’s head to give himself more leverage. As he shifted, he felt the drag of Keith’s cock inside of him, pulling out inch by inch until he shifted back into his lap. Slow shocks of pleasure raced up his spine and he moaned, toes curling as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly.

“ _Shit,_ okay that’s a feeling I like.” Hunk panted, biting his lip as he fell into a rhythm. He looked down and found Keith staring up at him, eyes wandering over his every feature as if he’d never seen him before. He looked floored by this, by Hunk and how he looked and how he felt and he wanted to touch him so so bad.

Raising his shaky hands, Keith ran his hands down his boyfriend’s chest, over the dirty white tee that clung to his broad chest, and moaned as Hunk fucked himself slowly. His hands traced the contours of his body, fingers trailing down slowly until he met bare skin. It was tempting to take hold of Hunk’s cock and jerk him off, to drive him made and make him desperate to cum. Hell, he could only _imagine_ what kind of faces he’d make if Keith edged him. It was decided; this needed to happen again solely for that. 

No, he wanted to work Hunk up without touching him, wanted to see him get all flustered and needy just from riding him. Keith’s hands slid down to grab at his hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he watched Hunk bounce up and down. He was mumbling praise and pleasure, voice low and words almost slurred with desire. There was a look that crossed his face when he felt Keith squeeze him, something like anticipation, but he didn’t quite catch it in time.

“God Hunk, you look so good...feel even better…” He panted out, giving Hunk’s hips another encouraging grip. In response, he felt the tight heat around him clench tight, muscles twitching as Hunk began to work himself faster. Keith did his best to pull his hips down against him harder, tried to set his own pace or even begin to drive his cock up into him. He did manage a few thrusts, motions that had them both gasping and moaning into the empty shop.

“Do I?” He gasped, smiling down at Keith as his lips parted in a breathless exclamation. He could tell he was getting close already, taken off guard by the new stimulation and unable to keep himself under control. Perfect; he liked to think of himself as an expert of unraveling Keith, making him fall apart no matter what the situation.

Hunk huffed and moaned, moving a hand to his cock and beginning to pump it as he rode Keith harder, watched the way his eyebrows furrowed with pleasure as he was ridden. Oh, he could do that for him. If Hunk was gonna ride him into the floor, he could at least get _him_ off. He was reluctant to remove a hand from Hunk’s hips, but the face he got when his fingers wrapped around his cock was totally worth it. Keith took over instead, stroking his erection with shorter motions while his other hand moved to squeeze Hunk’s ass.

“ _Fuuuuck…_ ” Hunk whined as his head drooped on his shoulders, hips stuttering as he pushed back against Keith. The hand on his cock paused as he panted and groaned, feeling his pulse thundering as the warmth of his orgasm approached. Keith stroked his cock slower, dragging his nails lightly along his shaft as he let his hips jerk up, thrusting up into Hunk a few times. His grip on his boyfriend tightened again when he began to ride him once more, and he couldn’t keep himself from swearing breathlessly as he came, hips bucking and fingers squeezing Hunk all over.

The absolutely blissed look in Keith’s eyes combined with the fingers gripping his cock and pressure on his prostate was the perfect cocktail to drive him over the edge. Hunk moaned, feeling his hole clench and toes curl as his dick spurted cum into Keith’s stilled hand. His hips pushed forward against the hand, reveling in the friction that was almost too much stimulation on him.

They were both sitting there, panting and moaning as they came down into the post-orgasm bliss. Hunk hummed to himself as he leaned down to kiss Keith, a slow tender kiss that took his breath away until the moment that Hunk pulled back, smiling. 

“Well, I think we should get going now, unless you _really_ wanna finish up with that engine…” Keith scoffed at him, finally releasing his grip on Hunk and sitting up. He darted forward and stole another brief kiss, stopping to tug playfully at Hunk’s bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled back with a smile, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking up Hunk’s cum while looking him dead in the eye.

“I think it can wait until tomorrow; I’ve got something better to do tonight.”


End file.
